


as girls who are in love with love (maze of dreams)

by Oregano_Cactus



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Gen, chika and riko are dumbass lesbians and you is the suffering third wheel, chika is dumbass gay and yet we all love her, dia is best wingman 2019, kanamari power couple, thank you original lesbian power couple nozoeli for the title, you pov, you/ruby help chikariko get together ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oregano_Cactus/pseuds/Oregano_Cactus
Summary: She’s looking at Chika like she looks at her dog (maybe a weird comparison to make?), that same look of almost blind adoration and love that has You stop in her tracks. Riko’s smiling unconsciously, just a little curve at the edge of her lips, but one that has her rethinking certain…things she’s seen Riko do before.Riko’s face going bright red when they change into costumes backstage. Riko sneaking into some odd store with the intention of buying “groceries” and scurrying out with a paper bag full of what seems to be books of some kind. Riko staring at Maki’s solo song on her little phone screen just a little longer than seems to be strictly necessary. Riko dropping casual little shoulder touches, a guiding hand around her waist, and blushing when Chika responds in turn.You almost thinks it should’ve been obvious earlier...---Chika's a dumbass lesbian who's trying to get with Riko for Valentine's day. Riko's madly in love with Chika. You's the suffering third wheel trying to get them together, with the help of Aqours. Ruby's being an especially great help...could something else besides the inevitably spectacular Chika/Riko love confession blossom?





	as girls who are in love with love (maze of dreams)

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the Love Live secret admirer gift exchange of 2019! This is for twitter user @THRlLLlNGONEWAY !!! thank you and i hope you enjoy, i tried to work in two of your ships for you : D

“Yoooooooouuuuuuuu-chan, help me! I’m lost! I’m hopeless! I’m going to give up life, cut my hair off, and move away to America! Or maybe to Italy,” Chika groans. She’s perched on You’s desk, swinging her legs back and forth. “Please?” 

You sighs. She’d been  _ telling _ Chika, over and over,  _ Chika you gotta think of a present. You gotta do something, y’know… _ and yet on the DAY before Valentine’s day, she’d come crying to her. “How do I seduce Riko. How do I make her want this sexy body, You,” she says, stretching her lanky body across her desk. And…”OW!” she fell off the desk. 

“I’m sure you can think of something. Maybe fall off the desk a couple more times, I’m sure that’ll work,” You says. Chika is so stupid sometimes, and yet. Riko looks at her like she’s hung the moon and then took it down to personally give it to her. The power of love, she guesses; naturally, Riko would have a different perspective on Chika than her perspective of Chika as her simultaneously brilliant and stupid childhood friend. 

“So mean,” Chika whines. “Can’t you help me think of something cool to do for her so she’ll fall in love with me and I can go. Hold hands with her in my room maybe?” 

Sighing, You puts down her book. She’s hopeless, and so is Riko. Maybe if she gives them a little push they’ll figure it out for themselves? “Alright, fine. I’ll help you out. You gotta listen though, okay?” 

“Yay! Thank you You, I’ll bring you that candy you like so much on Monday!”

She pinches her nose. The two of them really are the most useless lesbians she’s ever seen, and yet…it’s charming, in its own hilarious way. 

-

The fan is droning on in their tiny classroom, and they’re all trying to make it through another long, lazy day of class. Half the class has already lost the battle with sleep, and it looks like Chika’s almost there, if You’s being honest. It’s cute, but Chika’s going to get in trouble—so she reaches over to shake her awake, when she sees the look on Riko’s face. 

She’s looking at Chika like she looks at her dog (maybe a weird comparison to make?), that same look of almost blind adoration and love that has You stop in her tracks. Riko’s smiling unconsciously, just a little curve at the edge of her lips, but one that has her rethinking certain…things she’s seen Riko do before. 

Riko’s face going bright red when they change into costumes backstage. Riko sneaking into some odd store with the intention of buying “groceries” and scurrying out with a paper bag full of what seems to be books of some kind. Riko staring at Maki’s solo song on her little phone screen just a little longer than seems to be strictly necessary. Riko dropping casual little shoulder touches, a guiding hand around her waist, and blushing when Chika responds in turn.

You almost thinks it should’ve been obvious earlier, but Riko is surprisingly discreet when she needs to be and Chika is blissfully oblivious—at least, that was what she assumed. She pushes the topic to the back of her mind when their teacher called, “Miss Sakurauchi? The answer, please?” and Riko splutters for a solid 5 seconds before blurting out “Sleep Apnea?” and gets clean-up duty. 

Her assumptions, clearly, were wrong. You comes over one day, to see if Chika wants to go out for a run, and finds her lying face down on the floor. “CHIKA? Are you okay? Oh my god. Don’t tell me you died,” she screeches. 

“You, I’m going to dieeeeee. Riko’s too cute and she refuses to be seduced by my master tactics and I’m going to die. I want to kiss a girl and I want it to be Riko. Why must the universe deny me this?” Of course. Of course this happened, because they were useless lesbians and the universe aligned to give her two best friends who were both madly in love and both too afraid to do anything. It was amazing, of course, but now she had double the trouble to deal with. 

“What brought this on, Chika?” More information would at least help, so she could help them further. 

“Riko brought me some mikans today. It was really really cute and also she drew little faces on them and she said they were us and she did that thing where she tucks her hair behind her ear and—” 

“Breath, alright? It’s okay, I think I get it,” You laughs. “But…what “master tactics” were you using?” 

“I uh. Shoved some paper hearts in her hand. Also I said that I was a very cool person who would no doubt love to go out with a cute redhead.” 

“And how’d that work out for you?” You’s already cackling in her head. Chika’s a beautiful disaster. 

“She looked at me weirdly and asked if I was acting in the play or something. You, she HATES me!” Chika whines.

Time to do damage control. “Chika, I can promise Riko does NOT hate you. It’s all good! She’s our best friend, I think it’d be a bit more obvious if she hated you. Anyways, do you want a way to seduce her or do you just want me to bring you more mikan juice and pat your head?” You says. 

Chika makes a weird snuffling noise. “Can I have the juice and the seduction strategy?” 

She laughs, and stands up. “Of course! Gimme one second.” 

It’s going to be a long day. 

\- 

It’s been a couple hours since You agreed to help, and the notebook is filled with scribbles but no solid ideas. “We’re getting nowhere,” she says. Chika vehemently agrees. “...Should we call in the cavalry?” 

“What cavalry?”    
“So that’s a yes. I’m calling in the cavalry,” and You dials a number. 

\- 

Thirty minutes later, Kanan shows up. And Mari. And for some reason, Dia. 

“Kanan! Hi! Thank you so much for coming, but also why are the others here,” You says. 

Kanan sighs with an ever-patient expression on her face. “Isn’t it obvious? Mari’s here because she overheard and she’s a nosy little baby (THAT’S ME!), and Dia’s here because she’s emotionally invested even if she claims she’s not.” Kanan, you angel. “What do you need?”

Chika starts and stops a couple times, then frustratedly gestures to You and falls back with a huff on the chair. “Chika wants to convince Riko to go out with her with some sort of grand Valentine’s gesture, and we’ve completely run out of ideas. So, we called you because you and Mari are the only ones who have miraculously managed to form an actual relationship,” You says. 

“Oh, I see. Well, I’ll try my best! And I’m sure Dia and Mari will help, too,” Kanan says with an arm keeping a Mari trying to kiss her at bay. “Right?” 

Dia starts. “Oh, of course! I’ll help any way I can.” Their dependable student council president. 

“H-Hey, I could…help? Maybe?” And of course, Ruby—Wait. What? Why was Ruby here? When did she get here?”

“AH!” Chika yells. “Ruby, where’d you spring from! Don’t scare me like that…”

“Sorry!” Ruby squeaks. “I just tagged along with Dia, and I guess I was kinda behind her? So maybe you didn’t see me?” 

You laughs. Ruby’s always a treasure to be around. “It’s ok, Ruby! We just have more hands on deck now. So, some ideas I was thinking was…”

\- 

Kanan is trying to offer whatever help she can, but it’s interspersed by Mari yelling in her unhelpful (yet hilarious) comments while she scrolls through her phone. “Well, Chika, you could always just try going with flowers? Pink flowers are pretty easy to find—”

“Give her a dolphin ring, Chika-chi! Or tell her you think she’s banging and you’d like to—OW! Kanan, I’m just trying to help,” Mari says with a pout. 

“Well, neither of those will work on Riko, so give it a rest and tell me how much roses are right now, ‘kay? And I’ll give you a kiss later,” Kanan says. 

Kanan’s a genius and a saint among the commoners for being able to handle Mari. “Hey, Kanan, don’t I get a kiss too?” You laughs. 

“Kanan, don’t get too into it or someone might be jealous!” Dia pipes up. Ruby’s turning the same color as her namesake behind her, furiously smacking her sister. “Ah, but I overspeak. Just don’t do it in front of me.”

Huh. It was a little odd, but maybe Ruby just thought Kanan and Mari were really cute together! Ruby was back to a semi-normal color and looking at You with a laugh in her eyes, so maybe it was ok. “Alright, back to business then! Chika, how good are you at acrobatics?” 

\- 

The evening light is filtering through her windows, and You’s looking back at some of their past performances. The 5 of them managed to figure out a (half-decent) plan, after much whining, for Chika. Ruby came up with the idea of getting one of those girl love mangas that Riko loves so much (so that’s what they were…Ruby was surprisingly observant) and bookmarking the page where the confession scene was. Chika, insistent that she somehow contribute, said she would backflip in front of Riko and get on her knees to present it in class—a little (a lot) outlandish, but it was either that or go back to the drawing board so everyone went along with the idea. Chika was cute and they were sure Riko would accept regardless, but it was nice planning something out for Chika to get a little more confidence. 

You swipes to another picture, this one of Ruby in her My Mai Tonight costume. That performance, in her opinion, was one of the best—Dia and Ruby truly stole the stage with their atmosphere. Dia, of course, was beautiful; she had the “traditional” vibe, after all, and her voice sounded perfect with the strings. Ruby, however? She was breathtaking. Ruby’s cute charm shone through so perfectly even in the traditional song that sometimes You would look at her and start choking up, overwhelmed—maybe a little too intense for tonight. Still, it was undeniable that Ruby was a fan favorite; even in their subunit songs, Ruby managed to shine her brightest. She’d watched the recording of Waku-Waku-Week for hours afterward, enamored with how much of an atmosphere the first years had and how adorable Ruby looked in that costume. It was so good seeing one of her fellow members see such success, she says to herself. 

Many of their fans call Dia’s hair and eyes beautiful; and You agrees. The contrast between them is stunning and she’s always happy to compliment one of her friends. However, in her opinion, Ruby’s are prettier. Maybe it’s subunit bias, maybe it’s something else, but her eyes shine so brightly and she just finds them adorable. 

She swipes again. Ruby’s solo in Awaken the Power is highlighted, and she sees the costume and sees her matching eyes and smiles. She swipes to Ruby’s frankly ridiculous, but adorable solo costume and laughs. She swipes—she swipes—she swipes—and she falls asleep before she can reach the end. 

\- 

It’s Valentine’s Day in front of their school, at the end of the day, and Chika’s a bundle of nerves. “You, please help me, I’m freaking out, I hope Riko likes my gift I hope she—” Chika’s blabbering.    
“Relax, Chika! It’ll all be fine, I promise. Look, here she comes! Go get ‘em!” You pushes her friend’s trembling body towards Riko, and hides behind a tree to look. 

“Oh, You!” She bumps into an equally intense Ruby. “Psst! Come look, you’re about to see t-true love bloom.” 

Ruby’s just so cute, she lets out a little laugh and crouches down next to her. 

Chika lets out a breath, and winds up for the backflip, and—Oh god. She just fell down flat on her face. You hisses and slaps her forehead. “Chika, oh my god. How do you do this.” Ruby’s giggling next to her, a warm blur against her body. 

“C-Chika? Are you okay? Do you need help?” Riko calls out. Chika’s face is bright red, and she’s stammering incomprehensible language as Riko pulls her up. That’s when they both realize just how close they are to each other, and both of them freeze. “Uh—” 

Chika’s completely silent. Riko’s opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water, and You and Ruby are furiously stifling their laughter behind the tree. Only these two, of course. “Sh, no Ruby! Don’t spoil our cover!” You’s clutching her sides. 

That’s when the loud, EARSPLITTING cry comes from the entrance to the school. “Chika-chi, GET IT!” Mari winks and yells, completely ignoring the fuming Kanan next to her. Chika starts at the sound, and nods determinedly. 

“RIKO! HEY! YOU’RE COOL! ALSO HAPPY VALENTINES DAY HERE YOU GO!” Chika screams. It’s unorthodox, it’s borderline embarrassing, and it’s just so viscerally  _ Chika _ that You lets out a silent barrage of laughter. Riko stutters, and picks up the book. 

She notices the bookmark while Chika stands in front of her, wringing her hands. It’s a cute bookmark; crafted from past performance pictures printed out. Riko flips the page open, hands trembling, and sees the confession scene that Chika picked out. “C-Chika? Are you…” she stammers. 

“Will you go out with me?” Chika says nervously. 

Riko steps back a step, clearly in shock. “I, uh, —”

Chika’s head droops, and she takes a step back as well. “Oh no, oh no oh no,” Ruby whispers from beside her. “It’s gotta work!”  

“Sorry Riko, I shouldn’t have made you uncomfortable. I, uh. Don’t want to. Bother you further, do you want to still keep the volume, I know you wanted it, I’m sorry about this,” Chika babbles. You feels terrible for Chika, and she’s almost tempted to step in and try to fix this; but Ruby holds a finger to her lips and motions for her to stay down. 

“NO! No, Chika, it’s okay, no!” Riko animates with a start, and rushes forward to clasp Chika’s hands in hers. “I, it was just a little sudden, that’s all! Of course I want to go out with you!” 

“Ah, I’m sorry, I’ll—wait. YOU’LL GO OUT WITH ME?” Chika springs back to life in an instant. “YEAHHHHHHHHH!” Ah. And, she was back. 

Ruby and You are cheering from the sidelines, and Riko, clearly embarrassed, is telling Chika to “Stop kissing me! We’ve been going out for all of two minutes, shouldn’t we wait?” but making no effort to push her away. 

They’re adorable together, just as she predicted. They’d probably win best couple if she didn’t know that Kanan and Mari had it in the bag, as they had every year. It’s amazing to see something come to fruition, and that’s what she’s thinking about as she turns to see Ruby’s shining eyes. 

“Hey, You-senpai?” 

“Hm?”

“They’re so cute together, aren’t they?”

“Yeah! I’m so happy it worked out for them.” 

“Have you ever wanted to be in their position, You-senpai?” 

“I can’t say I haven’t wondered it before, why?”   
“Ah…Well…no reason. It’s just…” 

You stares down in shock. Ruby’s just thrust an envelope into her hands, and immediately run away to the arms of her sister standing just shy of the awning near the sports field. Her heart’s racing. Why is it racing? She saves the envelope for home. 

\- 

Twilight is streaking its fingers across her posters, and she’s grabbing the letter opener and slitting the paper with shaky hands. Inside is a flowery-scented pink letter, with a couple simple words on it. 

“I like you so much, in so many ways! You’re one of my best friends and a great and fun person to be around! You-senpai, will you be my girlfriend?” 

You smiles. Screams a little bit. She rolls around her bed, and finally, finally opens her phone. 

\- 

22:13 14/2

_ You-soro! is typing…  _

> Yes.    
  
_ Ganbaruby! is typing…  _

> !!!! <3 <3 <3

 

22:24 14/2

> you-senpai, i love you for a lot of reasons and i’m so thankful you said yes! i look forward to many more happy days with you and i hope we are happy and have a bunch of cute pets together forever :D

 

23:17 14/2

_ You-Soro! is typing…  _

> you’re so precious :,D sleep well wooby !! 

> …lov you! 

 

_ Ganbaruby! is typing…  _

> you (;3) too!! <3 <3 <3 

> sleep well, you-senpai! 

  
♡♡♡  _ Fin  _   


**Author's Note:**

> i am. so sorry LSDKJFKLSDF this is like barely beta'd please forgive me


End file.
